Twin Suns
by gamemaster45
Summary: The Jedi are dead the republic is gone all that is left is the sith and the empire. And in all this despair two beacons of hope are born; twins from one of the most powerful Jedi who ever served the order. So Obi-wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano decide to take the children into hiding with them to keep them away from the evils of both the Sith; to train them to save the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

The medical station located on Polis Massa was cold. Ahsoka had counted about six times that shivers were sent up and down her whole body. The fact that she was sitting on the metal floor on the hallway dangling her feet off the side of the walkway probably didn't help. Everything had gone so wrong; as far as Ahsoka was concerned it was as if every star and planet in every system had exploded at once. Everyone was dead and all hope was lost with them. The jedi once great and powerful peace keepers in the galaxy were dead. Master Obi-wan and Master Yoda told her how the temple burned and all the inhabitants were slaughtered. All her friends and teachers were gone, killed by the clone troopers they had fought side by side with for years. Ashoka had been on Mandolore when her troops fired on her and the real gut punch was they almost won. Maul was on the run, his troopers were in pieces; the siege of Mandolore was over. But the evil sith lord Sidious had other plans; such as Order 66 which immediately marked all jedi as enemies of the republic. The new self appointed emperor had spun the situation as a jedi rebellion which was only partially true. The truth part was the Master Windu and several other master had attempted to arrest Palpatine since they became aware that he was a sith lord. Windu and the other master were dead now killed by Sidious and Ahsoka's former master Anakin Skywalker who tuned to the darkside. The thought of Anakin as a sith felt like blaster blot strait to the heart. He had been her master for almost two years and they had grown closer than Ashoka though possible. But he was dead now killed on Mustafar by Obi-wan after a fierce duel.

A few tears rolled down her face onto her arm which she rested on a hand rail. Master Yoda and senator bail Organa hand received the distress signal Ahsoka sent out after she escaped Mandolore. They met Obi-wan at the station; she had been curious why they were going here and not some outer rim world to plan. It was only when they arrived to find Senator Padme Amidala in labor. It's was no secret to anyone she was pregnant, a very popular political figure like her would have to find extreme ways to hide it. But the even bigger bombshell was she was having Anakin's kids. This part of the news was especially hard to hear since they had been so close and had never told her he was even married. Ahsoka had left the room when she found this out and retreated to this very spot where she sat ever since. The screams of the Padme echoed throughout the empty halls Ahsoka winced every time she heard them, until they stopped. She stood up turning to face the door way she had come through a feeling of worry begging to build in her gut as Ahsoka made her way bath to the birthing chamber.

She walked into the hall outside of the chamber where Bail and Yoda stood a look of despair on both their faces. Ahsoka stood next to them and turned her head to see what distressed them. Obi-wan stood next to Padme holding a baby wrapped in a blanket with another child being held by a droid hovering next to him. Twins she had given birth to twins, Ahsoka had to do everything to keep her jaw from falling open. But that wasn't the cause of the terrible looks on her companion's faces, it that Padme was dead. She had sustained wounds on Mustafar and the strain of giving birth was too much and she passed away. Another one of Ahsoka's friend taken from her by the sith.

About an hour later Ahsoka, Bail, Obi-wan, and Yoda sat around a table in a conference room on the Tantive IV; which was Bail's corellian corvette. The silence of the room was defining as each person had something to say but no way to say it.

"We must hide the children" Obi-wan began "the empire must never now of them or they will burn the galaxy trying to find them" he stroked his chin while speaking as Ahsoka had often seen him do while deep in though

"Agree I do" Yoda added "but hidden where will they be"

"We could take them to the outer rim" let them grow up then train them when they are ready" Ahsoka finally said after building enough courage to

The two masters and even bail gave her strange looks. Ahsoka felt regret for her words but tried not to show it as she needed to be confident as she was one of the only three reaming jedi left.

Obi-wan exhaled softly and responded "Ahsoka this hardly the time to be thinking about training" he spoke with a tone of anguish "they're barley a day old, we have years before training can be considered"

"I disagree, the order is gone the jedi are dead. We need to figure out what our plan is for the future" she responded with a little more anger than she planned

"Far away is the future Young Tano" Master Yoda replied his voice clam as always "Powerful in the force the children are, but to be trained as jedi long away the decision is"

Ahsoka felt like a knife had been thrust into her chest. Had it truly been this bad that two of the most powerful jedi in history were throwing in the towel? She dropped her head starring at her lap; the fact that her masters were even unsure if the kid should become jedi proved how broken they were. Silence returned to the room.

"We should separate them" Bail suggested "it would be much harder to find them if they were apart"

"A good Idea you have presented Senator" Yoda said agreeing with Bail

"I'll take the girl" said Bail "My wife and I have always wanted to adopt a baby girl" he was a good man Ahsoka thought not just for taking the girl but for helping the distraught jedi

"And I will take the boy; Anakin had some family on tatoine they will care for him" Obi-wan said pain on his face and in his voice at the mention of Anakin

"Very well then" Yoda concluded "Wait we will for the children of age to turn and see will we if they are capable of being trained"

Ahsoka still had her face in her lap silent will her masters concocted a plan. She was still unsure of where she would go or what she would do, it terrified her to be alone and grief filled her just thinking of leaving to company of the only family she had. Yoda could sense this as anyone even the most basic of force users could probably. Bail could as well by just looking at her; a smile crept across his olive bearded mouth.

He turned his car to face Ahsoka "You know when Leia reaches the age of training she will need as master. You seemed qualified enough" bail said to the young Togruta

She lifted her face to meet Bail's "what?" Ahsoka asked confused

"Would you like to come and stay with me on Alderan?" he questioned again

"I couldn't I would be putting your family in danger. The risk would be too great" Ahsoka replied

"There would be none we could give you a new name and keep you safe. Plus I am a high ranking senator they wouldn't dare to touch me" Bail retorted with a chuckle

"But" she tried to counter

"No buts, you are coming with me and that's final" bail said standing up "well will drop off master Kenobi and will be on our way home"

Ahsoka looked to Obi-wan and Yoda for help but they just sat there with small grins on their faces. Most of her fear melted away but a few bits remained new fears like getting bail caught. She wanted to protest more but she believed bail would just deny her again.

"What about you master Yoda, what will you do?" Ahsoka inquired

"To Alderan with you I will go to complete your training" Yoda answered "To train the young skywalker you will need to have complete yours"

She smiled at him; her small green master would still be looking out for her. Maybe just maybe it was possible that not all hope had been lost with the jedi. Maybe there was still a chance the empire would not rule forever. Just maybe she would survive.


	2. Chapter 2

5 Years after the Rise of the empire

Alderan was a quiet world; very different to most of the planets that Ahsoka had fisted in her life. Granted most of this worlds were under attack or she was attempting to liberate them. But Alderan was beautiful, it was full of lakes and rivers and mountains that were all breath taking. One of Leia's favorites lakes was about an half our speeder trip from the palace. Most kids as Ahsoka had perceived hated speeder trips especially ones as long as the one they took on a almost weekly basis. That belief was very much disproven with Leia as the five year old would constantly beg Ahsoka for just a quick trip around the valley.

The young jedi would've never imagined that she would ever have worked as nanny. The closet she ever came to that was looking after some younglings in the temple but even there she had master Yoda to help her. A sliver of sadness formed inside her mind; Master Yoda had been gone for almost two years. When he had deemed her training complete Yoda took his leave, she wished she knew where he had gone just in case Ahsoka needed to reach him. But Yoda had reassured her that she was fully capable of training Leia when she was of age. Ahsoka doubted him; nevertheless as part of Yoda's instruction she was to complete the final trials on her own. She had no idea where to even start with that, however as part of the lesson she learned with the grand master Ahsoka was doing her best to trust in the force.

10 years after the rise of the empire

Obi-wan Kenobi sat in his hut with his legs crossed and eyes closed. He was in deep meditation; reaching out to the living force. In doing this he could feel every living thing around him and so far it was going pretty well. Obi-wan could see thousands of organisms within miles of his home that inhabited the desert. He sensed pack of banthas drinking from broken a moister collector. A krayt dragon nestling her eggs in a cave that also housed a grouping of womp rats. In the other direction he felt a sarlac pit and all the creatures digesting inside its stomach. Near that was a camp full of tusken raiders; they were becoming a growing threat to the region. Unfortunately Obi-wan didn't believe in preemptive strikes, so unless they attacked a settlement or a farm he could do.

The concentration Obi-wan had gathered was almost perfect until it was broken. The soft snore of the ten year old next to him brought Obi-wan back to the physical world. He cracked on eye open examining the one skywalker twin. The boy was growing up rather quickly; his head already reached the center of Obi-wan's chest. Luke's power in the force had seemingly doubled in the past three years since Obi-wan had officially started the boy's jedi training.

He waited for Luke to jerk awake and apologize to his master for drifting off but he was out cold. So Obi-wan stood up and lifted Luke off the ground with the force as it was best not to wake him and set him onto the couch across the house. Finally he pulled the blanket over Luke all without lifting a finger. Obi-wan saw more and more of the boy's father in him every day. Luke shared the compassion and kindness and heroicness that Anakin had shown throughout most of their time.

13 years after the rise of the empire

The training droids zoomed about the rooms; switching their position 10 times a second. Ahsoka stood in the very center of the unofficial training room her and Leia commandeered when she became of age to start training. Ahsoka's lightsabers remained dangling from her belt as she waited for the right moment to strike. Finally the droids stopped; the first firing a stun bolt towards her but it missed as Ahsoka back flipped landing four feet from the center. The machines adjusted and the next fired missing her as she tumbled forward landing just outside the center ring. A third droid fired but this had even less luck as Ahsoka activated her saber and deflected the bolt back striking the droid. With both sabers activated she would run no longer deflecting every shot fired at her until only one remained. Before the last droid fired Ahsoka jumped and spun through the air her blades slicing the ball perfectly in half. Both half's landing on each side of Ahsoka as she landed both blades pointed outward.

A small slow clap began as Ahsoka lifted her head; her breathing beginning to slow as she tried to catch it. Standing there was her padawan Leia Organa or Leia Skywalker even though she wasn't yet aware of her actual parentage.

"That was" Leia started "good" she commented starting at the two half's of training droid

Ahsoka stood up deactivating her sabers putting the smaller one back on her belt "well I guess I got carried away" she stated with a small grin

"Yeah, well it was still good" Leia

"Not good enough" She said grabbing her data pad "besides you're supposed to beat me"

"Oh trust me I will" she said using the force to grab the lightsaber from Ahsoka's loose grip

"Alright, Program start" Ahsoka said taping the data pad

The droids lifted up and zoomed around the room while Leia sat in the center of the room. The lightsaber sat a few inches in front of her. She rested her hands on her knees and closed her eyes as the droids zoomed about her. They stopped and Leia leapt into the air summoning the weapon to her hand igniting it. With the green blade illuminating her face she swung down slashing the ball in have like Ahsoka had. After that Ahsoka knew that Leia would most likely destroy that droids; so she decided that she would get the most out of this training session. With that she changed the droids to full auto fire; Leia sensed this and adjusted her combat strategy. A burst of blaster bolts fired at her padawan which she deflected sending half of them back destroying their senders. With another burst of shots flying at her she shut off the blade back flipping. Landing on her feet Leia activated the blade blocking the remaining shots. Using the force she reached out and grabbed one droid and throwing it into another. With only four droids remaining Leia shut off the saber once again and she reached out with the force grabbing all four droids. And with all her might she crushed the droids; nothing but bits and pieces falling to the ground.

With nothing but smoldering droid pieces laying about the room Ahsoka grinned staring at her padawan. Leia surveyed the damage she dished out and laughed back to Ahsoka.

"I guess I got carried away" she said rubbing the back of her head

14 years after the rise of the empire

The heat of the twin sun's of Tatoine beat down on Obi-wan's head as he sat atop a rock pile. He reached deep into the force again searching out all living things around. Unfortunately he was only partially successful as the hum and buzz of Luke's saber training. However Obi-wan were only looking for a specific group of beings. Tusken raiders; it was strange several tribes of them were gathering near the dune sea people were less and less willing the leave the space ports. And that was the whole reason Luke and Obi-wan were out here in the middle of the Jundland waste. Many of the moister farmers have food delivered because they can't afford to get fresh fuel for their speeders. But because of the gathering of raiders less and less people are will to trek out here to make deliveries. So as jedi Obi-wan and his eager padawan decided to make the delivers themselves. As Obi-wan reached out he found the tusken's and they hadn't moved from the location they had began to gather.

Opening his eyes a gust of wind blew sand over Obi-wan's face and robes. He dismounted the rock stack and grabbed his overcoat and slipped it on the, the saggy brown sleeves sagging about a good foot under his arms. Obi-wan's once deep brown hair was now thinning and whitening " _benefits of living on a desert planet with two suns_ " he guessed. He looked down the hill to see Luke in the middle of his training. To most it would seem as if the fourteen year old boy had memorized the exact movements of the training orbs movements. And Luke very well might have he was a brilliant kid; it was probably a combination of his father's tenacity and mother's pure brilliance. But the way he wielded the saber was all of his father's natural skill. As Obi-wan got closer Luke noticed and quickly finished his practice and deactivated his lightsaber.

Luke bowed to his master "Sorry Master, are we ready to get going" he rose and attached the hilt to his belt

"What form was that?" Obi-wan asked stroking the half brown half white beard

"Sir" Luke said quizzically raising a light blonde eyebrow

"It was form 5, Djem so wasn't it?" Obi-wan asked tacking his over coat off again

"Yes it was master" Luke responded grinning "seems your aging faster than I thought"

Obi-wan tossed his coat landing in the dirt behind him "It's been almost two months since our last sparing match hasn't?" he asked once more

Luke nodded but he no time for a verbal response as Obi-wan summoned his lightsaber from his belt to his hand igniting it within half a second. His master lunged at Luke with a thrust just missing like as he leapt into the air grabbing his own saber. The blue blade popped out of the silver and gold hilt. He sung down hitting the stone beneath them disintegrating it, but he just missed his master as he stepped back landing on one foot. Luke mustered a burst of force energy and launched it at his master. The attack was not expected Obi-wan blocked it no problem; but he was ready to attack as he threw burst after burst at Luke. He only dogged the first two but the third knocked skywalker off his feet up into the air. However his gifted student landed on his feet and leaped at Obi-wan who was already on the offensive. Their blades clashed the blue colors identical; the swung at each other both blocking their attempted strikes. The exchanged strikes until obi-wan dropped to the ground and swung his legs knocking Luke to the ground. Luke looked up to see the tip of Obi-wan's saber about an inch from his nose.

"Well I guess I still say I have a lot to learn" Luke said as he shrugged and laughed

Obi-wan laughed and put his saber back on his belt "I would say"


	3. Chapter 3

15 years after the rise of the empire

The silent vibrations traveled through the ship as the hyper drive blasted the freighter through hyperspace. The only place Ahsoka really ever felt completely safe was in hyper space, even in the war. When her massive star destroyer was flying through the beautiful blue vacuum she felt all her muscles relax. It was a feeling little else could top; expect maybe one which she felt at that very moment. The steam of her caf rose into Ahsoka nose and warmed her body; it always seemed no matter the size or type of ship they were always cold. Caf was a rare treat that she hadn't known how she'd lived without before recently. Ahsoka had had caf before once or twice when on a quiet mission to some research station or even a mercy mission. But it was still a rare commodity there were no caf stations on ryloth or felucia maybe there had been some on madalore but she had been too busy to find any. The craving for the drink actually began with her stay on alderaan Bail's wife Breha had introduced her to it. She had offered to let the cook make her some but Ahsoka felt that it tasted better from he own hands. And I did indeed she though as she sipped the dark brown liquid from the cup.

Ahsoka's nerves where so on the fringe since this was the first she had left Alderan in almost 15 years. Plus it was Leia's first time leaving the planet period; bail did his best job to hide her away from the public. She was very wary about this trip but it was part of Leia's jedi training; the pilgrimage to build her lightsaber. If she was being raised in the temple or at literally any other time in history besides now the trip would have been over a month ago. Only trying to hide their movements from the empire was proving rather strenuous. When they departed Alderan Bail had given them a small unmarked ship to take them through their journey. However Ahsoka thought it was too risky to keep the same ship they took from home on such an important and secretive mission. So when they landed on their fist place she sold the ship and used the money to purchase a smaller one along with parts for the saber. For the past month and a half that had been Ahsoka and Leia's life as they traveled the galaxy on their pilgrimage. While she was looking over her shoulder every other minuet Leia could not get enough of anywhere they went. As this was her first time seeing the galaxy that Ahsoka had told her so much about, she felt as though she was finally living.

When they had finally gathered all the parts for the hilt and generator it was time for the final part; the kyber crystal. Ahsoka had first looked at ilum the place where she and all jedi before her sought out their crystals. Unfortunately it was under heavy imperial occupation and there was no point in risking even being in the same system as that planet. So the only major kyber temple left that they could easily access. That left the temple of Jedha; last she heard it was only a light imperial occupation and the Guardians of the Wills were still actively defending the temple. The problem with getting there was needed to not be tracked and taking a ship even a small fighter would risk that. So that meant they needed a ride however Ahsoka felt she could never trust any pilot no matter what said or did. However that was until they found the Ghost and its pilot Hera Syndulla. Ahsoka was taken aback by the name at first as she remembered a twi'lek freedom with same surname the republic assisted. Feelings of pain and anguish accompanied those memories as she had heard of the imperial occupation on Ryloth; an occupation she had made possible. All the memories of the clone wars came with twinges of guilt as all the worlds she helped free were now under imperial control. Countless people suffering because of her actions to "good"; however it was all part of the Palpatine's plan to rule the galaxy. Sometimes such as this sleep evaded Ahsoka haunted by those past and those still living under the iron fist of the sith and their empire. Thus she sat up sipping her caf trying to put the past away for now and focusing on the future; a future that slept just a few rooms away.

Jedha city, Jedha

The city was loud; compared to the quiet of the palace on Alderan. It was variable sensory overload for Leia as she ran about the overcrowded markets discovering all types of new foods, clothing, and smells to accompany both. Ahsoka tailed a little behind as her master had stated it was better if they weren't seen together, harder to catch that way. The varying emotions that Leia had felt on this trip were so overwhelming. At first she had felt fear as the threat of being caught and tortured by the sith or worse being killed loomed over her head. But when they had reached their first stop the fear was replaced by wonder and excitement as Leia truly saw the galaxy for the first time. But Jedha was unlike any other planet or station she had visited thus far; it seemed as all the pervious stops had been combined into one explosion of color and sound. Leia stood in the middle of main market square at what seemed like the middle of the entire city. For one of the first times since she began training with Ahsoka she felt the force reaching out to her and she reached back. If it had felt so powerful here Leia could've only dreamed of the sheer power offered at the temple of Coruscant. She pulled down the hood of her brown poncho underneath she wore black pants and boots with a gray green shirt. A belt was fastened around her waist which held her empty lightsaber and a small blaster Ahsoka gave much to the detest of her father. Ahsoka wore about the same as her except she wore a blue tank top instead and her blaster was on her thigh. Her poncho had space for her head spires to peak out; but in this crowd it would've been impossible to pick them out of a crowd. As Leia held her head to the sky she felt a hand tap her on the back, turning she came to meet the centre of her master chest.

"We need to keep going it we are to reach the temple entrance before night fall little one" Ahsoka reminded Leia as she ruffled her hair

Leia sighed "Yeah it's just…" she trailed off

"It's what?" Ahsoka asked her young padawan

"I can feel the force like its standing in front of me" Leia said reaching out her gloved hand grasping the air in front of her

"That's the crystals" Ahsoka commented "they're amplifying the force around us sending out a beacon out to force user, calling them"

"To bad we are the only good ones left" Leia said frowning at the ground

Twinges of guilt accompanied those words. She had planned on telling Leia of Obi-wan, Yoda, and her twin brother. However Ahsoka knew the headstrong youngling would've tried to seek them out or contact them and that was not safe in the least bit.

"Yeah shame" Ahsoka added with guilt "come on let's move"


End file.
